Known mounting and positioning systems in this field often assemble multiple display panels, or display panel sections, into a regular array for a larger display where a video or image is displayed across multiple display panel sections. Each panel or section may itself include multiple tiles, aggregated on a carrier plate to enable a regular array to cover a larger surface area with fewer iterations of the installation and adjustment process. Uniformity of an image across multiple panel sections requires an equal distance spacing between each of the light emitting components. In a direct-view light-emitting diode (DV-LED) display, the pitch of a display panel is defined as the spacing between individual LEDs, which may be anywhere from a few millimeters to a few centimeters or more. Variations in pitch appear in the image as unnaturally bright or dim spots: brightness results from spacing too close together and dimness from spacing too far apart. When placing multiple panel sections together in an array, the border between panel sections will appear as a bright line if the panel sections are spaced too close together or as a dim line if the panel sections are spaced too far apart. Such visible “seams” are undesirable in an image display.
Uniformity of the image across multiple panel sections also requires that the edges of adjacent panel sections be coplanar. If one edge is bowed out relative to the adjacent edge, the edge will appear as a bright line in the image when viewed from one oblique angle and as a dim line when viewed from another oblique angle. Bowing or bending of display panel section edges is particularly difficult to overcome where the backing of the array, which may be a wall or other frame, is itself bowed or bent or bumpy. Lack of coplanar edges creates undesirable visible seams when viewing the array from an angle.
Thus, the present inventors have recognized that achieving image uniformity requires careful positioning of the display sections so that adjacent edges are properly spaced and coplanar. Prior art mounting systems provide for some adjustment of the position of display sections, but such adjustments are tedious and often require multiple iterative adjustments of the display panel section. Typically the display section must be removed each time the mount is adjusted and then the display panel section must be replaced within the array to check the alignment. The present inventors have recognized these and other shortcomings of prior art display panel mounting systems, and a need for improved mounting systems.